Barnes' Breakdown Introduction and Layout
So, this is pretty much going to be a disscussion about things I will be reviewing and doing on Barnes' Breakdown over the time and hopefully make it a little clearer onto what exactly is going on. Weekly Reviews Raw Reviews Every Tuesday, there will be reviews of Raw, but different from normal Match to Match Review, they be Storyline review and thngs I'd tend to like to point out. NXT Every Wedensday Night or Thursday, this time it will be Thursday because of Network being fucked up for me. But every Wedensday night most of the time will be reviews of NXT Shows. Lucha Underground The Mexican-American company, every Thursday will be the review of this. ROH Every Friday Night will be the Ring Of Honor TV Review. Why I don't Review SmackDown SmackDown is not something that I need to review. There's no real storyline that goes on, I watch it sometimes and see if there's anything special and if so, I'll mention it in a Raw Review TNA I'm almost against reviewing TNA. I just get bored of it, I don't enjoy most of the roster so what's the point? Pay Per Views Predictions I will do predictions for WWE, ROH and NXT Specials. I would for Lucha too but they don't do Pay Per Views right now. I believe there's a ROH 13th Anniversary Show coming this week, so expect a Predictions on that this Saturday...? I think. Reviews This is your basic reviews of Pay Per Views every Monday after a Pay Per View for ROH and WWE. Thursday for NXT Specials. Old School Pay Per View Reviews Spanning from Wrestlemania 1 all the way to Royal Rumble 2015, no Pay Per View from WWE, WCW, ECW, TNA or ROH is off limits. Expect those 1 or 2 days a week. Topix Posts Kind of like a weekly roundup or some peering issue in wrestling will be taken place here with Specials of things like, Monday Night War, Era Reviews, Title Image and History posts. Something along those lines. Perspectives Here, I will give my thoughts on a Wrestler's career and disect it piece by peice, these are one of those things that I have to feel in the mood for like Topix Posts and Old School PPV Reviews. So don't expect these every week. Game Reviews This is something I won't do often but we'll see. Mostly Wrestling games and Sports, with a few exceptions. List It! This is where I take something, say listing Wrestlemania in order by best to worst or a top 10 WWE Championship Reigns, something along those line. Quickies On a day I'm reallly busy or something, I'll make a quickie, where I talk about a certain Pay Per View, say Backlash and say the best, worst, underrated and overrated just to make this page active for the day. Well, that's it. I hope this is a success and more people get to know about it soon. Until then Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Barnes and I hope you have a good night.